


Couple Costumes

by vcg73



Category: Glee
Genre: Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vcg73/pseuds/vcg73
Summary: It's Halloween, and Kurt gave his boyfriend justonejob!





	Couple Costumes

Kurt knew he never should have allowed Sebastian to pick out their couple’s Halloween costumes. 

They were hosting a party and had invited friends from all across their work, school, and social lives. Kurt had been swamped with cooking, decorating, planning out games and music, and generally making sure that there would be something for everyone to enjoy.

All Sebastian had to do was find two matching costumes that they could wear on the big night. That was it! His one and only duty. 

Sebastian had acted less than pleased with this assignment. He hadn’t wanted to throw a party, preferring to just go out to somebody else’s shindig on the big night. Someplace that they could leave whenever they wanted to and not have to do any of the cleanup at the end of the night. 

Kurt had been insistent. He had been dreaming of doing this ever since he first came to New York. This was the first year that he had the time and resources to actually do it, and also the first time he was not having friend or relationship drama to ruin the mood. They were going to throw this party, damn it. All Sebastian had to do was suck up his objections, slap on a costume, and play the genial host.

Unfortunately, Sebastian was not going along with this idea quietly. 

The first set of costumes he brought home had been noted on the box as being cowboys. A bit dull, Kurt thought, but he could live with wearing boots and a ten-gallon hat for one night. At least he would be comfortable, right? Wrong! The ‘costumes’ Sebastian had chosen looked like something out of a Chippendales Review. Oh the hats and boots had been there all right, but the rest of Kurt’s outfit consisted of a neckerchief, spangled assless chaps, and a pair of bikini briefs with the words “Ride ‘im Cowboy!” written across the ass in bold print. (Sebastian’s had “Cowboy UP!” on the crotch.) Needless to say, Sebastian had been sent back to try again.

Next had been the Elizabethan outfits. Romeo and Julio, as Sebastian had dubbed them. These had consisted of sleeveless velveteen doublets that somehow stopped short at the ribcage, leaving several inches of bare flesh above a set of pale hose so flimsy that they left literally nothing to the imagination. Kurt had been persuaded to try it on, only to find every line and curve of his junk outlined in loving detail, which only got worse when Sebastian deliberately paraded past him in his own green version of the outfit, adding an extra spring to each step to make his privates bounce suggestively. The costumes had gone back the next day, but Kurt could not honestly claim that he hadn’t been tempted to keep that particular selection.

Choice number three hadn’t even made it out of the box before Kurt sent his grinning lover back to return it. As if Kurt was really going to appear in front of fifty guests, including his boss, wearing nothing but a pair of flesh-toned ballet flats and a leaf-covered G-string! Adam and Steve…

The final straw had been yesterday morning. Sebastian had interrupted Kurt’s creation of an assortment of sweet and savory Halloween themed hors d’ouvres by bringing in an artist from his university’s ‘Life Modeling’ class. The stranger, armed with a huge makeup kit and a portfolio of his work, had been all ready to paint the couple up to look like Marvel Superheroes. Completely. Naked. Superheroes. Nothing but a coat of detail paint standing between them and the rest of the world. 

Sebastian had been sent to sleep at Dani’s apartment that night.

Apparently aware that he really had gone too far this time, Sebastian had not been seen or heard from all day. He had won. He was not going to be forced to host some stupid Halloween party, and thanks to his antics, Kurt was not going to be able to enjoy doing so either. 

It was too late to cancel, however. So here Kurt was. Two hours to go before the first guests would begin to arrive. Perfect food, perfect decorations, and perfect music at the ready, but with no costume, no boyfriend to stand by his side in some kind of cute coupley outfit, and wishing nothing more than for the party to be over already so that he could just go to bed and forget this disaster had ever happened.

There was a knock on the door and Kurt sighed. Who the hell could be arriving this early? 

Opening the door, he was surprised to find nobody on the other side. There was only a long white garment box, with a single blood red rose taped to its exterior. Peering down the hall to either side of his apartment, Kurt saw no sign of whomever had delivered it. 

He took the box inside, knowing that it had to be from Sebastian. It was very like him to take a joke too far, only to try and backpedal his way out of trouble by presenting some kind of conciliatory gift. 

Kurt did not want to fall for it. Sebastian had really hurt his feelings this time. He knew how much Kurt had looked forward to this evening, how much work he had put in to making everything just the way he had dreamed of. Tossing money at a problem to make it go away was too much like something Blaine would have done, and that just made Kurt feel even worse.

Finally, however, curiosity got the better of him and he slipped a long silver cord off the box and opened it, peeling back the sheets of delicate tissue paper to look inside. Kurt’s breath caught. It was a suit. An elegant dark gray Victorian coat, with dark trousers, a deep maroon waistcoat complete with antique pocket watch, high black shoes with a row of buttons, and an elegant black cravat with a pearl tie pin to finish it off. 

“Gorgeous,” he breathed, running his fingertips lightly over the fine materials. This was no off-the-rack costume shop piece. It was exquisitely made, vintage materials, and breath-taking attention to detail. It must have cost a fortune. Kurt had no idea how Sebastian had come up with such a suit on short notice, but he would bet his entire pin collection that it would be tailored to his personal measurements.

Unable to resist trying it on, Kurt took the box into his bedroom and stripped himself to the skin, needing to start with the black silk boxers that would complement the lines of this beautiful suit far better than the briefs he was wearing now. 

Soon dressed, his outfit completed by a crisp white shirt and high black socks with old fashioned knee garters, Kurt pinned his stiffly starched high collar in place and looped the cravat around his neck, tying it neatly and tucking it inside the top of his waistcoat before securing it in place with the pearl pin. He gazed at himself in the mirror, hardly able to believe that the elegant gentleman looking back was really him.

Kurt could not have said how long he stood staring before another knock sounded at the door. Wondering what to expect this time, he hurried out to answer it. His heart leaped with happiness when he found Sebastian waiting for him, dressed in a near replica of the fine costume.

“May I come in?” he asked, unusually formal, especially for a man entering his own home.

“Of course,” Kurt said, stepping back and welcoming him inside. 

When the light hit Sebastian, Kurt suddenly realized that his suit was a bit shabbier than Kurt’s own. It was artistically threadbare in places, worn at the seams and cuffs. His tie was crooked and one side of his collar was not quite fastened, sticking up on one side. He was also wearing makeup. It was subtle, clever, giving him a dark, somewhat sinister appearance. He looked thinner than normal through use of highlighting under his cheekbones and shading under his eyes, which were in turn rimmed in a thin layer of eyeliner, making the green irises bolder and drawing attention to the bloodshot quality of his eyes.

“Are you wearing contacts?”

Sebastian grinned, revealing teeth that were treated to look a little bit yellow and slightly decayed. “Greg made them. What do you think? Am I a passable Mr. Hyde?”

Kurt ran his fingers down his own satin lapel. “I’m Doctor Jekyll?”

He nodded. “You said you wanted us to be like two sides of the same coin when you first brought up the idea for having this party. I know you were just being lyrical, but I thought it would make a cool visual to have us be the same person, only not.”

All of the happiness that had seeped out of Kurt’s body over the past 36 hours returned with a vengeance, leaving him beaming with joy as he hugged his boyfriend tightly. Sebastian hugged back just as tight, neither one worrying about rumpling their costumes at all.

“You didn’t think of this just yesterday,” Kurt said with certainty. “The detail is too well considered. This was your real plan all along, wasn’t it? You had these made and only subjected me to all those terrible, embarrassing costumes to throw me off from guessing.”

He smiled, rubbing the back of his neck with amused guilt. “I figured it’d be more fun to surprise you. And the look on your face when I brought some of them home was hilarious. You looked like you going to have a stroke when I brought Greg and his body-paint over yesterday. Of course, I hadn’t actually anticipated that you’d be so pissed off that you’d throw my ass out of the apartment, but at least it gave me a chance to pick everything up without getting caught.”

“You are such a jerk!” Kurt said, punching him lightly in the arm. “I really thought you’d done it just to worm your way out of hosting with me. I was so upset with you!”

Noting the past-tense, Sebastian hopefully asked, “And now?”

“Now I really think I could kiss you if it wouldn’t screw up your friend’s makeup job.”

“I’m willing to take the chance,” he suggested, hitching his eyebrows and grinning broadly to better show off his nasty teeth.

Kurt laughed. “Well, I’m not. Throw an apron over your finery and help me set the food out, will you? The guests will be arriving in an hour and we’ve still got a lot to do.”

“Damn, I knew I came back too soon,” Sebastian joked. He reached down and picked up the rosebud that Kurt had left on the dining room table, tucking it into Kurt’s buttonhole and settling the stem behind his lapel. Sebastian had a dried and darkened version in his own coat. “You look gorgeous, babe, did I tell you that? I’m sorry for making you so miserable with all this. I only meant to have a little fun because you were taking this party so seriously.”

Kurt sniffed the rose and then stretched to kiss Sebastian carefully on his hollowed out cheek. “I know that now, and you’re forgiven. I probably was getting a little too anal about the whole thing. It’s a party, it’s supposed to be fun for us too. I may have forgotten that in my desire to have everything perfect.”

“This seems pretty damned perfect to me,” he said. Then, as he and Kurt removed their coats to a safe location and pulled on a pair of protective full-length aprons over the rest, he said, “Speaking of anal …”

“Sebastian!”

“What? I just wanted to tell you that I bought one of those other costume sets. You know, just in case you feel like doing a little trick-or-treating later on tonight.”

Kurt paused, setting down the tray of canapes in his hands. Unable to hide his interest, he asked, “Which one?”

Lifting the hem of his right pant leg, Sebastian revealed an inch of green stretchy material. “Wherefore art though, Kurteo?”

“Now I’m going to be thinking about you wearing those all evening!” Kurt protested. “I really hate you, you know that?”

Sebastian just smiled smugly and popped a canape into his mouth. “Mmm, yummy!” Pressing a kiss to Kurt’s overly warm cheek, he winked. “You know you love me.”

Kurt sighed, unable to stop himself from smiling. “Unfortunately, I do. Now quit distracting me and get back to work.”

The wicked chuckle that answered his half-hearted order gave all the proof anyone needed as to why Sebastian had costumed himself as the evil one in their relationship.

THE END


End file.
